The Political Machine 2016
The Political Machine 2016 is a government simulation game from Stardock and the fourth game in the Political Machine series, in which the player leads a campaign to elect the President of the United States. The player accomplishes this goal by traveling from state to state and engaging in a variety of activities to either raise money or raise poll numbers. An early access version of the game was released on Steam on November 17, 2015, with the full game releasing on February 4, 2016. Candidates *George Washington (Unlockable, DLC) *Thomas Jefferson (Unlockable, DLC) *Abraham Lincoln (Unlockable, DLC) *Ulysses S. Grant (Unlockable, DLC) *Theodore Roosevelt (Unlockable, DLC) *Woodrow Wilson (Unlockable, DLC) *John F. Kennedy (Unlockable, DLC) *Lyndon B. Johnson (Unlockable, DLC) *Richard Nixon (Unlockable, DLC) *Jimmy Carter (Unlockable, DLC) *Ronald Reagan (Unlockable, DLC) *Bill Clinton *Barack Obama (v1.1 update) *Donald Trump *Hillary Clinton *Al Gore *John Kerry (v1.1 update) *Condoleezza Rice (v1.1 update) *Joe Biden *Dennis Kucinich (v1.1 update) *Sarah Palin (v1.1 update) *Ron Paul (v1.1 update) *Mitt Romney (v1.1 update) *Mike Huckabee *Herman Cain (v1.1 update) *Al Franken *Michelle Obama (v1.1 update) *Marco Rubio *Michele Bachmann (v1.1 update) *Newt Gingrich (v1.1 update) *John Huntsman (v1.1 update) *Nancy Pelosi (v1.1 update) *Rick Perry (v1.1 update) *Rob Portman (v1.1 update) *Paul Ryan (v1.1 update) *Rick Santorum (v1.1 update) *Ajamu Baraka (v1.3 update) *Jeb Bush *Ben Carson *Lincoln Chafee *Ted Cruz *Carly Fiorina *Tim Kaine (v1.3 update) *Martin O'Malley *Rand Paul *Mike Pence (v1.2 update) *Bernie Sanders *Jill Stein (v1.3 update) *Elizabeth Warren *Jim Webb *Bill Weld (v1.3 update) Links and references External links * Category:2016 video games Category:Cultural depictions of Abraham Lincoln Category:Cultural depictions of Ajamu Baraka Category:Cultural depictions of Al Franken Category:Cultural depictions of Al Gore Category:Cultural depictions of Barack Obama Category:Cultural depictions of Ben Carson Category:Cultural depictions of Bernie Sanders Category:Cultural depictions of Bill Clinton Category:Cultural depictions of Bill Weld Category:Cultural depictions of Carly Fiorina Category:Cultural depictions of Condoleezza Rice Category:Cultural depictions of Dennis Kucinich Category:Cultural depictions of Donald Trump Category:Cultural depictions of Elizabeth Warren Category:Cultural depictions of George Washington Category:Cultural depictions of Herman Cain Category:Cultural depictions of Hillary Clinton Category:Cultural depictions of Jeb Bush Category:Cultural depictions of Jill Stein Category:Cultural depictions of Jimmy Carter Category:Cultural depictions of Jim Webb Category:Cultural depictions of Joe Biden Category:Cultural depictions of John F. Kennedy Category:Cultural depictions of John Huntsman Category:Cultural depictions of John Kerry Category:Cultural depictions of Lincoln Chafee Category:Cultural depictions of Lyndon B. Johnson Category:Cultural depictions of Marco Rubio Category:Cultural depictions of Martin O'Malley Category:Cultural depictions of Michele Bachmann Category:Cultural depictions of Michelle Obama Category:Cultural depictions of Mike Huckabee Category:Cultural depictions of Mike Pence Category:Cultural depictions of Mitt Romney Category:Cultural depictions of Nancy Pelosi Category:Cultural depictions of Newt Gingrich Category:Cultural depictions of Paul Ryan Category:Cultural depictions of Rand Paul Category:Cultural depictions of Richard Nixon Category:Cultural depictions of Rick Perry Category:Cultural depictions of Rick Santorum Category:Cultural depictions of Rob Portman Category:Cultural depictions of Ronald Reagan Category:Cultural depictions of Ron Paul Category:Cultural depictions of Sarah Palin Category:Cultural depictions of Ted Cruz Category:Cultural depictions of Theodore Roosevelt Category:Cultural depictions of Thomas Jefferson Category:Cultural depictions of Tim Kaine Category:Cultural depictions of Ulysses S. Grant Category:Cultural depictions of Woodrow Wilson Category:Video games Category:Video games featuring George Washington Category:Windows games